schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dahaka
Dahaka (ダハーカ), wegen seines Aussehens auch als Der Kopflose bekannt, ist ein Schurke aus dem 2018 erschienenen Anime-Film The Seven Deadly Sins the Movie: Prisoners of the Sky. Er ist ein Mitglied des Dämonenclans und ein Mitglied der Six Knights of Black. Nach 3.000 Jahren Verbannung können die Dämonen das Siegel brechen und wollen das Himmelsvolk auslöschen um die Seelen der Bevölkerung der Dämonenbestie Indura zu opfern. Dabei stellen sich ihnen aber die Seven Deadly Sins entgegen und Dahaka - der vorgeprescht ist und sich den Sins daher alleine stellen muss - kommt in einem Kampf mit Dianne und King ums Leben. Biographie Vergangenheit Als Mitglied des Dämonenclans wurde Dahaka zu einem der sechs Mitgliedern des berüchtigten Ordens Six Knights of Black. Er wird stets von einem tiefen Hunger getrieben und verschlingt daher haufenweise Seelen. Zudem nutzt er seine Haare als Peitsche und kann sie unter Strom setzen. Vor 3.000 Jahren kämpften die Six Knights of Black an der Seite der Dämonen im Heiligen Krieg und wurden nach der Niederlage der Dämonen im Himmel in dem sogenannten Felsenei versiegelt, in dem auch diverse niedere Dämonen sowie die Bestie Indura versiegelt wurden. Kampf mit Meliodas 3.000 Jahre später können die Six Knights of Black das Siegel aber brechen und sich und die anderen versiegelten Dämonen aus dem Felsenei befreien. Während alle Dämonen und die restlichen Knights zuerst noch im Ei bleiben um ihre Kräfte zu sammeln, wird Dahaka von seinem unbändigen Hunger getrieben und will daher alleine losziehen und die Seelen des Himmelsvolks verschlingen. Dabei kommt es ihm zugute, dass die Erschütterung beim Felsenei bereits einige besorgte Soldaten des Himmelsvolks angelockt hat. Als Dahaka unter dem Felsenei hervorkriecht, nimmt er grob menschliche Züge an und wimmert um Hilfe. Als die besorgten Wachen an ihn herantreten und fragen, ob es ihm gut geht, antwortet Dahaka gespielt schwach, dass er Hunger hat. Er nimmt wieder seine Dämonenform an, stürzt sich auf den Wachmann, der ihm am nähesten steht, und packt ihn mit seinem Maul. Er kaut kurz auf dem Mann herum, spuckt ihn dann aber aus und saugt stattdessen die Seelen einiger anderer Wachmänner ein. Als die restlichen panischen Wachen wegrennen wollen, fragt Dahaka verärgert was seinem Essen einfällt, einfach zu fliehen, und er peitscht sie mit seinen Haaren nieder. Ein einzelner Wachmann kann sich in die Lüfte schwingen, aber Dahaka kann ihn mit seinen Haaren am Fuß packen und seine Haare mit der Fähigkeit Mega-Volt-Peitsche unter Strom stellen und dem Wachmann so seine Seele entreißen. Mittlerweile sind noch weitere Soldaten aufgetaucht und als Dahaka seine Haare erneut losschleudert um ein weiteres Opfer zu finden, wird die Haarpeitsche vom Kriegshäuptling Zoria abgewehrt und zurückgeschlagen. Zoria wirft sich nun Dahaka entgegen und kann ihn mit seiner Lanze zurücktreiben und mehrfach treffen, während er ruft dass er vor Dahaka schon 65 Dämonen getötet hat. Schließlich zerbeißt Dahaka aber Zorias Lanze und ruft, dass es egal ist, wie viele Dämonen Zoria schon vor ihm getötet hat, da er nicht wie die anderen ist. Er greift nun seinerseits Zoria an, schleudert ihn in eine Steinmauer und ruft, dass Zoria zu überheblich ist und dass er selbst den Six Knights of Black angehört. Bevor er Zoria töten kann, wird er aber von der Seite von Meliodas, einem Mitglied der Seven Deadly Sins, angegriffen und niedergeschlagen. Dahaka springt sofort wieder auf und bezeichnet Meliodas, den er für nichts als einen Jungen hält, als Rotznase. Er ruft, dass er Meliodas Widerstand mit einem schnellen Tod belohnen wird und prescht vor. Allerdings bleibt Meliodas völlig ruhig und versetzt Dahaka einen mächtigen Faustschlag in den Magen, der ihn zurücktaumeln lässt. Aus der Ferne will Dahaka nun mit seiner Fähigkeit Donnergewitter angreifen, aber während er seine Energieblitze auf Meliodas abfeuert, wehrt Meliodas diese mit seinem Konter Total ab. Dahaka wird so von der doppelten Kraft seines eigenen Angriffs getroffen, wodurch er völlig verkohlt zu Boden stürzt. Im Sterben öffnet Dahaka sein Maul, aus dem die Seelen austreten, die Dahaka zuvor gefressen hatte. Diese kehren in die leblosen Körper zurück, die daraufhin wieder zu sich kommen. Galerie DahakaErscheint.png|Dahaka erscheint DahakaSaugt.png|Dahaka saugt Seelen ein DahakaElektrohaare.png|Dahaka aktiviert seine Voltpeitsche DahakaHöhnisch.png|Dahaka verspottet die Himmelsbewohner DahakaWirdKonfrontiert.png|Die Soldaten des Himmelsvolks konfrontieren Dahaka DahakaTod.png|Meliodas tötet Dahaka Navigation Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:The Seven Deadly Sins-Schurke Kategorie:Anime-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Dämon Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Gierig Kategorie:Rohling Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Provokant Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Tot